Something New
by NebojteZnalosti
Summary: It was time to make a change. When a new kid joins Glee Club, all eyes are on him including Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe, but the new kid would rather hide from the world because he is carrying a dark secret. During his journey he will find love and safety, but with whom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Kid

"Excuse me."

That voice, Kurt had not felt chills when hearing someone's voice since he had first met Blaine at Dalton Academy.

It had been four months since he and Blaine had broken up. It wasn't disastrous, but it had hurt when he and Blaine decided to break up after a fight they had over Blaine leaving all his friends. Kurt had to admit that their relationship wasn't everything he ever wanted, but it was nice, and Kurt was thankful for that. He just wished that Blaine wouldn't blame him for leaving his friends behind. It was clear that he was enjoying his time here at McKinley and Kurt never forced him to come here, but they were past that so everything was okay for the moment.

"Yes?" Asked Mr. Schuester.

"Is this the lying cheating waste of time Glee Club led by Mr. Butt chin?"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Schuester sounded a tad angry.

"I'm sorry, a Ms. Sue Sylvester told me that when I asked where the Glee Club met."

"I'm glad you survived that encounter," joked Mr. Schue. "What brings you here?"

"I would like to join the Glee Club, " He stated with a confidence Kurt could only dream of.

"First, what's your name? Second, you must sing a song, then the group will decide collectively whether or not you are in."

"Ok. Umm… My name is Kellin, I am originally from Williamsville, NY, but I mostly grew up with my Dad in Germany. As for song… I would like to sing Carry On by Fun."

"Great, the floor is all yours."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the song choice. He had not expected that song from him. He was short, like Blaine, but he was much skinnier, but still muscular. He had pitch-black hair that was shaved along the sides and the back, but long and lush on top. The most striking thing about him was his style. He wasn't your typical Glee kid. He had at least three tattoos, that he could see, he had these things in his ears, Kurt was pretty sure they were called gauges, and he had a nose ring. He wore these faded jeans that looked like they were cutting off some circulation, and he had a shirt with a vibrant southwest design. This was definitely not someone Kurt would typically go for, but something in his stomach said otherwise and those eyes were beautiful. His eyes were brown, but they had a hint of green and they were big and revealing. Kurt could feel himself getting lost in those eyes. He actually had to snap himself out of the trance in order to prepare for what came next.

The piano started and what came out of Kellin's mouth both stunned Kurt and the entire Glee club. There stood this little guy, who you would expect to be a tenor or baritone, but his voice was deeper and grittier, but to Kurt it sounded like pure sex, which made him blush.

Kellin finished and looked up to a silent crowd.

Mr. Schue was the first clap, and then the rest of the club erupted into applause. Even Rachel was cheering.

"Well, I think I speak for the entire club when I say that you are amazing," praised Mr. Schue. "I think you would be a lovely addition to the glee club, it will be nice to have a rich bass in the group, but it is up to the other members. Guys, what do you think?"

"Yes," the entire club chanted in unison.

"Thank you guys, you won't regret it."

Kellin was practically on his knees when he said that. He was modest, Kurt loved that, it was about time that someone of his talent appreciated the spotlight, because god forbid Rachel, Finn, or Blaine ever did.

Kurt was definitely intrigued with the new kid, but he didn't even know if he was gay, or even bi. And there was another problem. During his performance, he saw basically every single person in the room, and a few who were taken (Santana, of course), almost openly drool over him. Even Blaine had a twinkle in his eye during his performance. That terrified Kurt. He and Blaine had just become good friends, he didn't know how being competition would pan out, but Kurt was determined. The newfound fire excited him in his soul. This new kid was something refreshing that Kurt had to know more about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prepare for Awesomeness

-That Morning-

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Kellin.

He just couldn't stop himself from crying. It had been really hard since his dad died. Living with his Aunt just wasn't the same. She had always been religious, even when he was younger. She always hated his father. His father was Muslim and, according to her, he was trying to destroy her faith. He almost hated her, but Kellin couldn't hate anyone that was just not who he was. He hadn't even been angry with his mother for leaving when he was eleven. He knew she had her reasons and he still loved her and saw her every so often. She was a field reporter for CNN so she was always away from home in some foreign country so he couldn't live with her. She wanted him to have a stable life that is why he stayed with his dad full time in Germany. He was a researcher for a Paper company in Munich. He had loved Germany and wished everyday that he could fly back and just see his dad one more time.

"Just stop crying Kellin. Today is your chance, you are going to join the glee club, something you've always wanted to do, but never had to guts to. Just think of what Dad would do, how proud he would be."

That seemed to work, the tears slowly receded. Kellin finished getting dressed and prepared himself for what was to be an amazing day.

-Glee Time-

"Excuse me."

God dammit, he could hear the nerves in his voice.

"Yes?" Asked Mr. Schuester.

"Is this the lying cheating waste of time Glee Club led by Mr. Butt chin?"

That sounded so much funnier in his head. He knew that he shouldn't have repeated it.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Schuester sounded a tad angry.

Shit, he should just leave now… No, he was going to do this for his dad.

"I'm sorry, a Ms. Sue Sylvester told me that when I asked where the Glee Club met."

"I'm glad you survived that encounter," joked Mr. Schue. "What brings you here?"

Phew, thank god he wasn't mad anymore.

"I would like to join the Glee Club, " He stated with a confidence that was so forced, it almost hurt.

"First, what's your name? Second, you must sing a song, then the group will decide collectively whether or not you are in."

"Ok. Umm… My name is Kellin, I am originally from Williamsville, NY, but I mostly grew up with my Dad in Germany. As for song… I would like to sing Carry On by Fun."

They didn't need to know about his dad. None of them knew him personally.

"Great, the floor is all yours."

The piano started and Kellin's mouth almost went dry. He was so nervous; he couldn't look into the crowd. He thought about his dad again. He began to feel the music fill him, and when he looked up, he almost froze in his place. There sat this beautiful boy. With white skin that looked so soft you could feel it from miles away, hair that seemed to be placed perfectly on his head, and lips that could melt cold steel. Kellin suddenly had someone to sing to, and his song choice perfectly reflected exactly what he felt at that moment. Kellin opened his mouth and what came out surprised even him.

Singing made Kellin feel alive. It awakened a primal spirit within him, but he had always felt at home within music. Music had gotten him through his parents divorce, and through their many retries, it was also what kept him going even though he had lost his dad. Music would always have a special place in his heart and as he swayed to the beat he could his nerves disappearing, that was, until the song came to and end.

When he finished he looked back at the crowd, they were dead silent.

'Shit! Was I that bad?' He thought to himself.

Luckily Mr. Schue broke the silence with praise and soon the entire glee club erupted into applause. Kellin couldn't help but smile. He was proud of himself; he had done this for himself and for his dad. He knew he was looking down on him with pride.

"Yes," the entire club chanted in unison.

"Thank you guys, you won't regret it," Kellin said as he almost fell to his knees and cried, but he caught himself. He wanted to remain confident for these guys.

Now Kellin wasn't the most romantically knowledgeable person. He was always completely oblivious when people flirted with him, but he did notice a few stares during his performance, even from Mr. Blaine Anderson, famed singer of the Warblers, and Quinn Fabray, queen of McKinley, but no stare could match the intensity in those first boy's eyes. Kellin was smitten, but Kellin knew in his head that he was an awkward punk with tattoos and everyone thought he was a criminal or suicidal. Truth was, Kellin had never really had much relationship experience, and he was still trying to figure himself out.

As he sat down in a chair, Kellin felt at home. He hoped his mother was going to be finished with her story soon because he wanted to tell her about today, god forbid he tell his Aunt, then he would have to hear the riot act on how Glee Club will make him gay and then he's going to hell.

All in all, today was an awesome day, and Kellin couldn't wait to learn more about these people.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is my 3rd chapter and this is my first story. I wanted Kellin to go through a journey of self discovery and part of it is learning that he is confident and sexy. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Line breaks are when the POV changes from character to character.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Trying Something Different

"Ok guys, we need to turn up the confidence in this room. Regionals are not going to be easy this year," lectured Mr. Schue. "So this weeks lesson is sex appeal."

Everyone was shocked by his choice in lesson.

"Umm… Mr. Schue, don't you think that is a little inappropriate for high schoolers, " piped Quinn.

"No actually," he said, "This lesson is all about the confidence that comes from people we find sexy. It could be their arrogance or their presence, but each one of those people has confidence and that is what I am looking for this week."

For once, Kurt knew exactly what song he wanted to sing. He wanted to sing Waiting Outside The Lines by Greyson Chance. Since meeting Kellin a week ago, Kurt had a feeling that he wasn't as confident as he appeared to be. He shook a lot when he spoke and he would never make extended eye contact with people. Kurt wanted to dedicate this song to him. He wanted to show him that he had people in his corner, people that Kurt wished he had during in first few years at McKinley.

* * *

Holy shit, really, a lesson on confidence, the one thing he lack in great deal of. Kellin was never a confident person; he had always been skid-ish when he was younger. He never had many friends and always kept to himself. Kellin was scared shitless, but he found himself raising his hand. Maybe it was because of Kurt. Ever since meeting him and having a conversation a few days ago, he could not get Kurt out of his head. He felt so much wisdom from him. He didn't want to let Kurt down so he wanted to prove to him, but mostly to himself, that when it counted, he could be confident and exude sexy.

"Yes, Kellin?" Mr. Schue looked a little puzzled as to why Kellin was raising his hand.

"I just wanted to go first, I have a song I know by heart that I think represents sexy to me. I think it is all in the attitude. With the right attitude, anyone can be sexy."

Everyone looked at him kind of surprised that he would be the one to want to go first, but there was a hint of excitement in their eyes and Kellin took that as a sign to go to the front of the room.

Kellin did notice that both Blaine and Quinn could not take their eyes off him as he went to the front of the room.

Kellin whispered something to the band that made them grin from ear to ear. He couldn't help but get excited at the sheer audacity off his actions, here he was about to perform a song he felt made him sexy, but he felt it was time to try something different.

* * *

Kurt had to admit that he was excited, but he was also painfully aware that both Blaine and Quinn could not keep their eyes off of him. It was weird, he almost felt angry with both of them. Here was a boy who was gentle and scared and then there was Quinn and Blaine who both seemed to objectify him with their stares. He could see them almost undressing him with their eyes, it was disgusting, but Kurt was about to eat those words.

The song Kellin chose was I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy. It was down and dirty and Kurt could feel his pants tighten as Kellin gave it everything he had. He moved like a rock god. He brought the crowd in and them blew them away, and those hips, God those hips. Kurt could only imagine what those hips were really capable of. As the club sang along with him, which is funny because we instantly know every harmony there is when anyone starts singing, they seemed to be giving in to him body and soul. He brought up Brittany and Santana and proceeded to do some of the sexiest moves Kurt had ever seen. Yes, Kellin was small, but his legs seemed to go on for miles and Kurt wanted to travel every inch of them.

As Kellin finished, Kurt had to admit that he felt empty; he wanted his performance to go on forever. He just didn't understand where this confidence was coming from, but wherever it was coming from, Kurt was just glad that it existed and he wondered what was going through his head at this moment.

* * *

Holy hell, did he really just do that? All he can really remember was getting up there and just funneling every artist he ever listened to into one performance, he must of done alright because the crowd was standing up and he could see that both Quinn and Blaine's eyes had glazed over, he could even make out a wet spot on Blaine's pants, which made him blush.

Maybe trying something new was exactly what was missing from Kellin's life. He felt ecstatic, like nothing could break his confidence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Seriously guys, thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexplained Circumstances

It had been a few days since Kellin had performed his sexy song in Glee Club and he was still feeling amazing, he even had a date for Saturday, but it wasn't with Kurt. After his performance, both Quinn and Blaine rushed up to him. He could see the desperation on their faces. After fighting for a little bit they both eventually looked at him, but they froze, trying to find the right words to say to him.

"Wanna go out," Blaine blurted out first.

"No, he wants to go out with me," Quinn argued.

"Um excuse me, but why would he want to go out with you!?"

"I am the most popular girl in school and would easily up his game in these hallways, plus, I am more than just a pretty face."

Quinn was right, having her on his arm would definitely be a bonus and she was pretty too. She had high cheekbones and beautiful golden locks. Her eyes were perfect blue pools and her nose was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. But he was hiding a small fact; he had no idea what his sexuality was. He often tossed back in forth trying to find his place in society. Truth was, he just wanted to be with Kurt. Kurt made him feel special, like he didn't have to fit in anywhere. Like there was some special category just for the two of them, but it didn't seem that Kurt thought of him as any more than a friend, so he did something that scared even him.

"I'll go with both of you," Kellin said to what became a dumbfounded Blaine and Quinn.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"I don't want you too to fight over me, so I will go on two separate dates with you. The first one will be this Saturday, you two can decide who gets to go first."

And then he walked away with a fire he rarely felt. He did turn to see them standing there, with blank stares on their faces. Kellin wasn't really worried because he wasn't going to date either of them; he just wanted to stop fighting. Two dates wasn't going to hurt, was it? Just then, he saw Kurt walking up to him and a knot in his stomach twisted so violently that he thought he was going to fall over and vomit.

"Hey Kel, how's you day going?"

He always wanted to know that he was up to and the way he said it was so sweet that he could almost taste it on his lips.

"Mm… My day is going good. How about you?" He stuttered almost tripping over his words. Leave it to Kurt to take away all his confidence, but that wasn't a bad thing. Kellin felt exposed and vulnerable with Kurt, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"What's the matter with those too?" Kurt chuckled, staring at Blaine and Quinn as they stood frozen in the hallway.

Oh fuck, now he had to explain to Kurt that he just agreed to go out with both of them. Now Kurt was going to think he was a pathetic person just looking for attention, but to Kellin, honesty was everything. If he couldn't be honest with Kurt now, how could he ever imagine it being easier if they were together?

"Well…" he started, visibly shaking in his boots.

"It's okay Kel, you can tell me."

God dammit, he was so sweet!

"Well, they both asked me out," He could tell that hit him hard, but he had to keep going, "and then they wouldn't stop fighting about who was better, so I said the first thing that came to my head."

"Which was?" Kurt had a sense of urgency on his face.

"That I would just go out with both of them."

"Oh, do you like either of them?" Kurt almost demanded that.

He couldn't tell Kurt that, it was a long story, a story he hadn't told anyone, not yet at least so Kellin just stood their, hoping that Kurt would just give up and walk away, but he also wished that Kurt would force it out of him.

An eternity seemed to pass before Kurt said anything.

"I hope you have a wonderful time," Kurt said with a strain in his face.

Ouch, that one stung. Kellin stood there in a lot of pain and he felt like crying, so Kellin turned and ran away. He ran as far as he could with running out of school. He made it too the auditorium, which didn't seem like the smartest plan, but Kellin just wanted to sing out his problems and since he couldn't sing at home without hearing the wrath of his Aunt, he knew that this was the best place for him.

So he plugged in his iPod and sang the one song he knew could make him feel all the emotion he was suppressing. As Wonderless by Pierce The Veil filled the room, Kellin could feel reality slipping from his fingertips. He let himself go to the sound of guitars and he readied himself for what was to be an emotional performance, but while in the moment, Kellin didn't hear Kurt come in. As he gave his performance, Kurt stood there, out of sight, and listened to every word passing from his lips, striving to understand Kellin's life. It was circumstances like this that could never be explained.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Just Don't Understand

Kurt was having a really good week. His song for this week was amazing and even Kellin cracked a smile. The more he knew Kellin, the more he wanted to know. Kellin was a quite person, only speaking when absolutely necessary, but Kurt could see everything in his eyes. He knew that Kellin was fighting something, but he just didn't know what.

Kurt had to be careful though, he didn't want to mix up love and friendship, and he would never want to do that to Kellin, but Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Kellin. He always caught Kurt off guard, always switching things up when Kurt thought he was just figuring him out. Kurt knew that it was time to learn more, so he was going to see if Kellin wanted to hang out with him this weekend. Burt and Carol were out of town this weekend so that meant that the house would mainly be empty.

As the day progressed, there seemed to be one problem, Kurt could not find Kellin to save his life. Maybe it was because he was looking for him that he couldn't find him.

"Have you seen Kellin?" Kurt asked, almost tackling Tina into the wall.

Kurt had become close with Tina this past year and one of the major advantages of being friends with her, was that she always knew whatever you needed to know.

"He's around the corner talking to Blaine and Quinn and man Kurt, have you been working out because you almost killed me just now," Tina said, out of breath from the shock of being tackled.

"Thanks Tina, you're the best," Kurt yelled as he zipped around the corner.

There was Kellin walking toward him with a smirk on his face. Honestly, that was one of the hottest things Kurt had ever seen. The fire in his eyes was electric and Kurt wanted to just push him up against the wall and kiss him. He wanted to explore Kellin, to learn everything he could about him, both physically and mentally. Crap here he came and Kurt hadn't even thought about what he was going to say.

"Hey Kel, how's your day going?"

Thank god that was coherent.

"Mm… My day is going good. How about you?" Kellin stuttered almost tripping over his words.

My god he was so adorable, Kurt could barely stand it. Just then Kurt noticed a Mr. Blaine Anderson and a Ms. Quinn Fabray standing motionless in the hallway as if they had lost all control of their bodies. Kurt had remembered that Tina told him that Kellin was talking to both of them before he rounded the corner.

"What's the matter with those too?" Kurt chuckled, staring at Blaine and Quinn as they stood frozen in the hallway.

He was sure this was to be a funny story; it was rare that both Blaine and Quinn would both be stunned silent.

"Well…" Kellin started, visibly shaking in his boots.

Why was he so nervous, Kurt hoped that Blaine and Quinn had not done something stupid. God they could be so inconsiderate. It was like Quinn couldn't let any guy not date her at least once and he was surprised at how determined Blaine was to talk to Kellin, he hadn't been that way with him. He probably has Kellin all wrong, probably thinks he is an aggressive rock star like that ass-hat Sebastian Smythe.

"It's okay Kel, you can tell me."

He had to make sure that Kellin always knew that Kurt was here for him.

"Well, they both asked me out," Kellin started. He paused, but continued on, "and then they wouldn't stop fighting about who was better, so I said the first thing that came to my head."

Oh my god, who the hell did these people think they were. These two were trying to corrupt him, and use them to their advantage. Kurt's mind was racing at the very thought of them corrupting Kellin.

"Which was?" Kurt could feel the urgency in his face.

"That I would just go out with both of them."

Kurt could not believe what he had just heard. Here Kellin was again, changing the game before Kurt could even catch up. Kurt was angry and he could feel envy rising in his throat like hot lava. He was going to explode, he needed to explode, but he couldn't think of anything, so he just asked one thing.

"Oh, do you like either of them?"

Kellin was silent and for once, Kurt couldn't see a damn thing in his big brown eyes. Kurt was lost and hurt. All he wanted to do was hit Kellin because at that moment, Kurt realized that he did have feelings for Kellin, but he also realized that it was wrong of him to be angry with Kellin. Kurt had to show Kellin he still cared.

"I hope you have a wonderful time," Kurt said with a strain in his face.

Kurt could see the hurt in his eyes; all the emotion that was missing came rushing back in an instant. As if in slow motion, Kellin turned and took off, leaving Kurt alone in the hallway.

Kurt felt like vomiting. What had he done? He didn't know Kellin's story. For all he knew, Kellin probably felt trapped when Blaine and Quinn cornered him so he said whatever came to mind.

Kurt had to make this right, so he ran in the direction that Kellin took off in, knowing exactly where he was probably going. Although he didn't know Kellin completely, he knew that music was a big part of his life. Kurt knew that the emotion that came from his other performances could only mean that Kellin sang his problems away.

Kurt entered the auditorium quietly and heard a song he was not familiar with. Using his smart phone, he learned that the song was by a band called Pierce The Veil. He looked up to see Kellin gliding across the stage. He looked graceful, like he had just let everything go. Kurt knew he couldn't interrupt him, so he took a seat near the back in the darkness of the audience. For once in their short friendship, Kurt just listened to what was coming out of Kellin's mouth.

As Kellin finished, Kurt sat there, glued to his seat. All the emotion that came out of that performance was mind blowing. Kurt no longer understood anything about this guy. It seemed like Kellin was just impossible to understand, but Kurt was determined to learn Kellin's story, he just had to figure out how to get him to open up to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: O originally only wanted this to be about Kurt and Kellin, but will writing it, it felt necessary to bring Sebastian in. He fits so well. Thanks for reading guys!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Friend

Well, it is Saturday, and Kellin was not on a date, he was alone in his bed. His Aunt was yelling up the steps.

"What is with all this sheet music? Did you join that fancy fag club at school? I told your mother that you would be a disgrace to this family, just like your faithless father."

Kellin couldn't take it anymore. She could make fun of him all she wanted, but not his father. His dad was a visionary. He taught him everything he knew. He was his rock during the divorce and nothing she could say was going to take that away from him, but he wasn't going to yell back, he wasn't a fighter, so he snuck out the window and went to the one place he knew he would be accepted.

-A Few Hours Later-

It was a good thing that his good friend Dieter back in Germany made him a fake I.D. Kellin wasn't an official German citizen because he knew he would be coming back to the states, he just thought it would be for college, not to finish high school. So he only had a student visa. Dieter made him an American License to go to the bars and luckily the address is his mom's house in D.C. so it didn't look out of place when he handed it to the bouncer at Scandals.

Kellin wasn't one for bars, he wasn't much of a drinker, but he wanted to experience some gay culture. Living with his Aunt only gave him a one sided view on being gay; he wanted to see the other side. He wanted to know if he felt at home because god knows he felt at home with his Aunt.

Kellin sat himself at the bar and ordered himself water.

"Don't want anything else sugar," asked the admittedly creepy bartender.

"No, I'm good, just wanted to get out of the house, not get drunk."

"Suit yourself."

Kellin just sat there and pondered his life. He wished he could talk to him mom, but she was probably somewhere in the Middle East now doing a story on some group of people. He just wanted to talk to someone about his dad, but Kellin just didn't think he could trust someone with that kind of information.

As the bad feeling surged through his head, and as he approached the edge of oblivion, Kellin felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I've never seen you around. You're hot, can I buy you a drink?"

Kellin looked up to see a tall, admittedly handsome, man standing next to him. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"The name's Sebastian, and you are?"

"My name is Kellin," he finally spit out.

"I think I've seen you around before. You go to McKinley don't you?" Sebastian had a way of making you feel at ease around him. Kellin found that feeling intoxicating, but he had a bad feeling, like someone had told him about Sebastian, but he couldn't remember what. All he could think about was the man standing before him.

"Yeah." Kellin just couldn't seem to formulate words around Sebastian.

"Yeah, it is about time the New Directioners got some real talent besides Blaine." Sebastian seemed to have a permanent smirk on his chiseled face and his eyes read pure sin, they enticed Kellin. Kellin finally remembered that Kurt had talked about Sebastian always being after Blaine when they were dating, maybe he could use this to his advantage. He needed to know why he was talking to him because he didn't want to give up any Glee Club secrets and hurt all his friends.

"Shouldn't you be off trying to get with Blaine?"

"Well aren't you just full of surprises," he said, getting closer to Kellin, "but I gave up on that former warbler. As soon as he was done with his little princess, he was all over me and I like a challenge not an easy target, plus I am more of a relation's man. What Blaine wanted was hot, but too much for me."

Kellin could feel his heat against him. He felt nervous, he had never really done this before, but something kept pushing him so he took a chance.

"Would you like to sing a song with me? I just really need to clear my head and music is how I usually do it."

Sebastian seemed genuinely surprised and it took a while before he muttered out a yes.

As Kellin looked through the book of songs, he could feel Sebastian's stares tear into him. He felt exposed, like with Kurt, but with Sebastian there was a sexual energy that Kellin had never felt before.

Since Kellin was full of surprises tonight, he chose a song that wasn't his usual style, but he needed something uplifting.

"Have you ever heard of Janelle Monae?"

"Yes I have, why?" Sebastian seemed to be stringing Kellin along, but he also seemed genuinely interested.

"I wanted to sing Tightrope, it always makes me happy and my feet just can't stand still." Kellin was even surprised by the new energy he seemed to posses. He decided to harness the energy and give Sebastian a show he would never forget.

"I am surprised, that doesn't seem to fit your style." Sebastian seemed to be staring right into his soul and Kellin could make out a growing bulge in his pants, this guy was something else and, to Kellin's surprise, he hadn't had another thought of his problems or Kurt the entire time, it was time to show Sebastian just how much he didn't know about Kellin.

"Well, there is a lot more to me than you know." Bull's eye, Kellin could see it in his face, he had Sebastian hook line and sinker. It was time for the target to call the shots.

"Lead the way my little enigma."

The music started and Kellin could once again feel the cold reality slip through his fingers. He had to stretch to hit the notes, but it was no problem for him, Kellin was actually a multi-octave singer, he just chose to singer in a lower register.

Throughout the entire song, Kellin clung to Sebastian like a newborn to its mother. He felt so comfortable by his side, and he never wanted that feeling to end. There hips swayed in unison as if they were long lost Siamese twins. Kellin fit so comfortably nestled in Sebastian's embrace. Unlike every performance before, no hidden emotion seemed to fuel this performance it was all pure euphoria. It was like the music was flowing from his mouth like the water over Niagara Falls. It flowed from every part on his body and instead of fighting it; he just let go of everything.

As the song came to a close, Kellin spun and landed in Sebastian's arms. He looked up into his devil eyes and noticed that they had gone soft. Now they looked like gentle green patches of moss. Kellin reached out and touched his face with the back of his hand, following the outline of his cheekbones to his lips. They were just as soft as they looked, but Kellin wanted to explore them even more. Kellin lifted on to the tips of his feet, making it look effortless, and placed a soft tender kiss on his lips. Sebastian in return pulled him in. Their mouths opened and greeted each other like old friends. Their tongues reinvented the dance they had just done on stage, hitting every note they had hit.

As they pulled away, Kellin could still feel the euphoria. His rough night had turned into one of the best nights of his life. He finally felt at home, even more so than in the choir room because in this moment he had someone who didn't try to understand him in all his flaws, Sebastian just made all his flaws disappear and he showed a genuine love for what was underneath the gunk. For once, Kellin didn't blame himself for his father's death, maybe Sebastian was meant to be the one to save him from the oblivion he was standing on the edge of. He sure hoped so because the edge loomed closer everyday.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had actually no idea how is Aunt figured into the story, but I wanted it to be dark and revealing. Sorry for the sadness guys.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Another Day Closer

"Where the hell are we." His Aunt was a regular joy today.

"We are at your favorite coffee shop, the Lima Bean." Kellin was trying his best to be polite, this day was important.

Kellin had always like the Lima Bean, its café feel reminded him of Germany and while in this place, he needed every bit of home he could get.

Kellin chose a booth toward the back and as he slid into the cool mahogany seat, he could feel his nerves claw at him. He had to do this, he'd promised Sebastian.

It had been 4 weeks since that night at Scandals and he and Sebastian had continued to see each other. Maybe Kurt had been wrong about Sebastian. Maybe it just took a certain kind of person to break Sebastian of his habits. Every guy Sebastian had been with had wanted one thing so Sebastian learned early on that love was nothing more than a romantic figment, but Kellin was different and he knew it.

Kellin could feel himself falling for Sebastian and so, during their last night out; he made a promise to him.

-A Few Day Ago-

"Hey Bas," he sounded nervous just saying that.

"Yeah Llin?" Sebastian had grown soft since their meeting. He no longer went out to prowl; he wanted to be right by his side at all times, learning everything he could about his enigma.

"I don't really know what I am," the weight on his shoulders began to recede as he sad that.

"What do you mean Llin?"

"I mean, all I know is that I am here with you, I don't know what I am or if this means anything and I don't want t…" Sebastian put a finger to his lips to stop his ramblings.

"I see, you've never come out of the closet or even explored the clothes inside." That damn devil's grin was so damn sexy. "Okay, so are you attracted to men?"

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing, you're at least bisexual."

"But what if that changes, what if I end up liking girls, or only Drag Queens, what if I don't fit in to this 'gay culture'." Kellin could feel himself getting frantic. Sebastian got up and waltzed over to Kellin and just held him. He just let him ramble on, let him just let the build up of anxiety go. That was the thing about Sebastian, he didn't analyze and try to relate, he just listened and offered the best advice he could. Kellin felt safe when with Sebastian. The world, and his problems, could never hurt him when he was in his arms.

Eventually he cut in, "It doesn't matter what you are or what you become, sexuality is as fluid as the weather, some people just know what they want a little easier than others, but you need to tell your family."

"What, no. My mom is rarely around and my Aunt would try to beat it out of me, and without…" He froze; he still wasn't ready to tell anyone about that.

"Without what," Sebastian looked worried.

"Nothing, but I have no one to tell."

"You have to tell someone, I've seen to many young kids get torn apart by keeping this secret. I want you to promise me you'll tell someone."

"Ok," Sebastian always knew what to say. "How did your family take it when you came out?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Sebastian lead Kellin into a sweet embrace and they just stood there and stared into each other's eyes longing to just stay locked there forever. They ended the sweet moment with a soft kiss, nothing erotic, just love in all its simplicity.

-Present Moment-

"Aunt Linda, I have something to tell you."

"Please don't tell me your gonna start wearing a dirty towel on your head like your dad," She chuckled. Okay, he had enough.

"Stop that," Kellin could feel years of torture spilling to the surface. "My dad was a peaceful, loving man. He was not a terrorist; he was not a dirty Arab. He was a Muslim, but you, you are a bigoted small-minded woman who hides behind a bible and is too afraid to face the real world. I have dealt with your shit for too long."

"Heh, I knew it, you're a disgrace to the Lord and to this family, and nothing you could say could ever make you anything more than the son of a satanic terrorist looking to destroy religion."

"Wanna bet?" This isn't how he wanted to say it, but here goes nothing, "Guess what, I'm a Fag!" He was literally screaming it to the world. "I'm a flaming homosexual, I've got a boyfriend and guess what else, God loves me more than you hateful a…"

It came out of nowhere, her hand smacked across his face faster than lightning. Kellin didn't even feel it, nothing she could do could hurt him, he was done with her. He felt bad for himself enough; he didn't need her telling him he was worthless. The smack did stun him though, he was just shocked at the quickness in her strike and it was like she had been waiting for the signal to just let him finally feel her scorn.

"You fucking dirty little faggot, I bet you like to look at children, I always knew you were a disgrace. You know I'm glad you were the one to find him in Germany, it was God telling you that you are a sinner and that you are next."

Kellin froze, he immediately fell to the floor in a puddle of sobs and convulsions. Even in his proudest moment, she knew how to knock him straight back to the edge of oblivion. He was so distraught, he had barely heard what happened next.

"What the hell is going on here?" The voice was soft yet firm, Kellin could smell the faint scent of Charlie in the air. It was his mother.

Kellin had convinced his mom to come home early so that he could tell her as well. He had hoped seeing his mother be joyous that he was finally letting her in after his father's death, that his Aunt would have a change of heart, but she was late so Kellin started without her. He thought she wasn't coming.

Kellin inherited his mother's looks. She was about 5'6" and petit. He skin was perfect porcelain and her hair was jet black. Her Parisian looks rivaled models across the world, it was how she landed the job at CNN, and no one could resist her gorgeous face and deep brown eyes. She was always the one to deal with his bad behavior, she had a diplomat's tongue and, in record time, she could have an apology and Kellin in bed.

Kellin had no idea how much she saw or heard, but it must have been enough.

"Your son is a fucking pedophile Francine. He has marked this family with sin." Her tongue was like a knife, she had tasted blood and wanted more.

"Enough Linda, you have gone to far this time. I will no longer sit idle as you try to get my son to kill himself. He is as sweet as his father and no matter who he loves, I will love him because that is what families do." She paused thinking about what to say next, but because of what had just transpired, she saw only one option. "I want you to never again contact us, I will be by tomorrow to pick up his things."

"And where is the Fag gonna live, your on the job so often, he couldn't take care of himself. He's got nowhere else to go." She said it with such a confidence that if Kellin had a grasp on reality, he would have gone over to her and forcibly removed it from her face.

"Well lucky for me, I got CNN to give me leave so I could spend time with my son before he went to college. You are dark Linda, I hope one day you wake up and learn that God loves all his children, if not I hope you drown in hell you bitch."

And with that, Francine scooped up a still shaken Kellin and took him out. Kellin should be happy right now, his mom had just stood up for him and his father, she accepted him for who he was, but his Aunt had dealt a fatal blow, she used the one thing that no one outside the family knew and he hated her for it. He literally hated her, but it didn't matter, he was one step closer and he desperately needed someone to help him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wanted to show that even though Kurt only wants to help, he doesn't understand that there are some people you just can't analyze, sometimes you just have to give love and support. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Stars Cross

It had been a few days since Kurt had last seen Kellin. He had missed the last few days of school and Kurt was getting starting to get worried. He didn't know why, but Kellin had grown on him, especially after he sang in the auditorium. Kurt knew there was something dark behind his eyes. Kurt wanted to desperately help him, but Kellin was pulling away. Kurt just wanted to understand so he could help. He spent most of his Glee time texting someone, Kurt did see his cheeks blush as he read the messages; it could only mean one thing. Kellin found someone and whether Kurt wanted to or not, he felt jealous. He had to stop himself though because he began having ideas on how to win Kellin's heart and that was not like Kurt. He was not underhanded. He was no Sebastian Smythe. Kellin was happy and he couldn't ruin that.

Kellin sat down in the choir room and was silent. Kurt could see a red mark plastered across his face. It must have been one of the Neanderthals from the football team, but it was odd that the slushy stain was somewhat hand shaped. If there was a bright side to any of this, Kurt knew it wasn't Blaine or Quinn. He had heard them both complaining that Kellin bailed on them at the last minute. Who was this mystery man? Kurt had to know.

* * *

As Sebastian worked on his homework during Warbler practice his mind began to drift to thoughts of his enigma. He had no idea how it came to this point. Kellin began as any other conquest. He was exciting and full of surprises; he was supposed to be just another hook-up, but during their performance, something changed. Sebastian just didn't understand it, but he just kept texting him and kept going to see him. They hadn't even slept together, but that was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Do you have any ideas for Regionals Sebastian?"

Sebastian jolted back to reality, he was a bit frantic because he had not followed the conversation.

"What? I'm sorry, I've just been distracted," he muttered.

"We were deciding what we should sing for regionals and since losing Blaine, we've been a bit lost," Said a council member a bit of annoyance fresh in his voice.

Kurt remembered a song Kellin had him listen to. It wasn't your top 40's, but it had a meaning that he wanted Kellin to hear.

"I think we should go for something more edgy. With Blaine we were more top 40's, so I think we need to show that we can do more without him. I have a song in mind."

Sebastian felt butterflies in his stomach; he had never felt this close to someone in a long time. The best thing about Kellin was that he didn't try to analyze him and try to understand why he was with him; he just accepted it and enjoyed the moment. Sebastian did sense something dark inside of him, but Sebastian wasn't going to push Kellin to tell him. Sometimes people did more harm by trying to push and help people, Sebastian didn't want to push Kellin. He knew he was fragile and he could never shatter his enigma.

* * *

Glee Club ended and Kurt got up and ran to Kellin.

"Hey Kel, can we talk."

Kurt could see that Kellin had a blank stare on his face, like he was just walking around as a shell. Something was off.

"What's wrong Kel, you look like you've seen a ghost. What did those Neanderthals do to you?" Kurt could feel himself becoming frantic; no one was going to hurt Kellin, not while he was there.

"No… it's nothing," The pause told it all, someone had hurt him, but Kurt didn't know who.

"Kel, you have to tell me, I want to help you," Kurt said as softly as possible. "Just tell me what happened. I want to understand."

"That is all everyone ever wants." Kellin was angry it frightened Kurt. "Why does everyone want to understand, why can't people just offer comfort without knowing. Does it really matter if I tell you Kurt, does it really matter?"

Kurt was at a loss for words. Here he thought he was helping, but he had never thought to look at it from Kellin's point of view. Having people constantly analyze your life must be difficult.

"You know, I came out to my Aunt a few days ago, I should be happy shouldn't I? I am out and in the open, she knows me, even my mom, who came late, knows me. She loves me, but you know what, my Aunt doesn't. She called me a pedophile and told me to rot in hell."

Kurt was shocked he had no idea. "Kel…"

"No Kurt, don't 'Kel' me. That isn't the worst part, she slapped me across the face, but that wasn't what hurt the most. In my proudest moment, the moment where I told her that I had had enough of her shit, she still knew where to hit me. She told me I deserved what happened in Germany and that God was just telling me I was next. I know she is lying, but it still hurts and nobody can know or will know my pain."

By now, Kellin was slumped on the cold tile floor. They were alone in the choir room, but Kurt felt like they were the only two in the entire messed up world. He was crying and yelling. The sobs gave Kurt chills. Here was this strong boy who was scared shitless on the inside. Kurt finally understood what Kellin had said earlier. He didn't want to understand, he didn't want to know his secrets, he just wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

Kurt reached down to help Kellin up, but he smacked his hand away.

"No Kurt, I don't want your sympathy. Ever since I came here I just wanted someone to think I was confident and sexy. I don't want your pity. I have plenty of that. I just want to call Sebastian and here his voice. I just want to have him hold me."

That one took Kurt by surprise. He hadn't heard Sebastian's name since he was trying to get with Blaine. Kurt actually felt disgust; did Kellin know who he was dealing with? Sebastian was a low-life scum, but he couldn't hit Kellin with his rage now, Kellin just needed to be alone. He would deal with Smythe on his own. Kurt finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Kellin and he wasn't going to let Sebastian ruin him.

* * *

As Sebastian sat in his room practicing his audition for the regionals solo, he couldn't help but wonder where Kellin was in the past few days. He hadn't heard from him since he made that promise. He was probably just focusing on coming out. It was a big journey and he was sure Kellin would feel better once his family knew him. There is a comfort that comes from that.

As Sebastian looked around his dimly light room he couldn't help, but reminisce about when he had come out. His eyes rested on a small purple frame that rested on the middle of his wall. It was of his mom and him. His mom was a typical French woman. She was petit with soft brown locks and emerald green eyes. Sebastian had inherited her face and his father's body. His dad was 6'3" and a slim muscular build. Sebastian was thankful for his firm handshake and even firmer morals. Sebastian was a man of principal and other than his dating streak; he was a picture perfect son.

Sebastian's parents were both very understanding of him when he broke the news on Christmas day of his freshman year in France. They lived in Nice for about 5 years while his dad worked for the American Embassy in Paris. It was strange not seeing his dad all the time but he loved the South of France with their beaches and delicious seafood. Sebastian was still fluent in French and loved to talk with his friends from back in France.

Sebastian was very thankful for his parents. They immediately understood what it truly meant to be a parent. Being a parent means loving your child through it all. It means allowing them to be who they truly are and teaching them to never be ashamed of it. You could say that Sebastian gained his signature confidence from his parents.

Tears formed in his eyes as he gazed upon the picture. He was truly happy with his life at this moment. He no longer filled his free time with nameless men and forgotten faces. Up until now he had been denying it, but for the first time since meeting his enigma, he could admit that he loved him.

As the thought came to fruition, a deep fear hit Sebastian in his heart. He was afraid of opening himself up. Right now it was still casual, they are just enjoying the company of each other, but what happens when Kellin wants more, is Sebastian ready to deliver or will he run and hide just like in the past. Sebastian shook the feeling away and focused on the present, he loved his enigma and that's all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An Unforeseen Conflict

As Sebastian basked in the warmth of his admitted love for Kellin, his phone vibrated and yanked him right back to reality.

It was a message from Kellin asking him to go to the Lima Bean tomorrow after school. Sebastian could feel the desperation in the message. He immediately returned a yes and then let out a heavy sigh. He was worried about what his enigma was going through. He imagined that Kellin wanted to talk about how his family was less than pleased with him for admitting who he loved.

Sebastian leaned over and switched his desk lamp off. He snuggled into his covers and went to sleep; it would do no good for him to worry tonight. He would see his enigma tomorrow, he would hold him in his arms and give him all the love and support he needed and he would do this because he wanted to.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Kellin walked into the Lima Bean in a daze, he could not believe what he was about to do. Nobody knew his secret, not even his family, but here he was about to tell Sebastian his life. He was so scared, he had almost decided not to come today, but Sebastian deserved different. He felt safe with him, he felt at home in his arms and Sebastian needed to know who he was or they could never be together for real.

He saw Sebastian sitting at a table near the back. The once warm coffee shop felt cold to Kellin, it no longer held good memories, but it was the place where Kellin opened up for the first time so he felt it was fitting to do it here again.

He sat beside Sebastian and just hugged him. He let the warmth fill him and surround him. He finally let out the breath he had held since opening the door. He was relived, but this was just the beginning.

"Hey there Llin, how are you feeling?" Kellin could hear the worry in his voice and it pained him. He didn't want people to develop their lives around whether or not he was okay, but he let it slide for now, he felt bad enough for snapping at Kurt after Glee yesterday.

"I'm fine." He held his breath, trying to find the right way to say what he wanted to. "I did it, I told both my mom and my Aunt that I am gay."

"That's gr…" Sebastian started, but Kellin continued determined to get out what he wanted before Sebastian could say a word.

"But my Aunt was less than pleased. She questioned my morals and whether or not I touched children. It was horrible, but my mom came in and defended me. I live with her now, she bought an apartment here in Lima so she can be with me until I go to college." Kellin needed to breath, the tears forming in his eyes, this was it, "My Aunt, in her rage brought up something from my past and I need to tell someone because holding this in as torn me in more ways than you can ever know. If you don't want to know please leave now, but i…"

Sebastian cut him off with a kiss, sweet and tender. Their first kiss at Scandals had been passionate and alive, but this kiss was warm and kind. It was full of love.

"You can tell me Llin. I promise that I will always be here for you."

And that was that. Kellin told him about what happened in Germany, tears rolling down his face, the nightmares coming back to him. He had pushed it down for so long, he forgot how much it hurt.

Kellin's Dad was always in love with his mother. He had left his family for her. She was a young woman when they met in Paris. She had just graduated high school and was in her first year of college. His father was in France studying abroad for his senior year. He already had a job lined up after graduation so this final semester was all about the experience, but he had never accounted for falling in love.

After countless failed attempts at wooing her at bars, he had finally succeeded in having her accompany him on a moon light stroll down The Champs Elysee. The rest, his father said, was pure magic. They saw each other almost everyday. Neither cared if it was real or just the magic of the city, but it became real when his mother found out she was pregnant. At that moment they decided that the magic of the city would have to sustain them as they attempted to raise a child together. Kellin was born in Williamsville, NY and grew up their for much of his youth until 11 when the stress of giving up her dream and having a child in a marriage with a man she felt nothing for finally took its toll on his mother. She filed for divorce a few days later and returned to Paris to finish her education. His father was devastated, but he understood.

He and his father moved to Germany when his father was offered a research position at a company in Munich. They packed up and headed for the big city. Kellin had never understood why they moved to Germany, the pay was less than his job in the states, but Kellin quickly learned that his dad moved their to be closer to his mother. During their stay in Germany, his dad took countless trips to Paris to try and rekindle their French romance, but each attempt resulted in failure.

Kellin could see the pain his father was going through. He was drinking more often ending up passed out in the bathtub, the scent of ale and gin bathing his body. One day Kellin came home from school and saw his dad's car in the driveway. He walked in, but heard no one in the house, that was until he heard the sound of a chair being kicked. He ran into the room to find his father writhing around as he hanged from the fan by a cord. Kellin watched in horror as he saw his father commit suicide.

Kellin could do nothing but watch. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he just stood there in horror. His first movement was when he was sliding down the rough bedroom wall into the fetal position. He just sat there and cried. It took him a few minutes to call the ambulance. When they arrived they tried to save him, but they couldn't. His father was cold and lifeless.

There it was, Kellin was walking with guilt. He could have saved his father's life, or maybe not, but he didn't even try, he couldn't. Kellin blames himself for his father's passing and he prays that his dad saw him before he passed.

Kellin finished speaking and was silent. The entire room had become cold. He saw an expressionless Sebastian no doubted trying to comprehend what he had just told him. Kellin thought it was all over, he was sure that Sebastian was going to get up and leave him their in his sorrows. He thought that he was worthless, but the warmth returned to him as Sebastian embraced him in all his sorrow.

"I am so sorry," he began as he fought back his own tears, "I can't even begin to understand what you must be feeling, but it is not your fault. Your dad was already at the end of that dark path, don't blame yourself that can't be what he wanted."

"Thank you Bas." He held him as tight as he could, never wanting to let go.

* * *

As Kellin barred his soul to Sebastian, Kurt geared up for what he thought was war.

Kurt shivered with disgust at the thought of Sebastian holding Kellin in his time of need. Chances were Sebastian was using him for sex; he was probably making him so special and, without any doubt, would leave him once a new guy came along.

Why was Kellin being so blind? Kurt assumed that it was his relationship with his Aunt. Kellin must be feeling desperate right now, Kurt had to do something, he had to call Blaine and get Sebastian's number, which he no doubt had.

"Hey Kurt, what's up." Blaine was clearly confused as to why his ex was calling him at night.

"Hey, do you Sebastian's number." That was sure going to send Blaine for a loop; here he was, his ex, calling him at night to ask him for Sebastian's number.

"Umm… yeah, why?"

"I think he's been spying on us and I wanted to confront him, he can never resist gloating in front of me." Phew, Kurt was relieved that he came up with that so quickly. It hurt to lie to Blaine, but this was about something bigger than their friendship.

"Oh, ok, yeah I'll text it to you. Have a good night Kurt."

Kurt had butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't seen or spoken to Sebastian for quite some time. Kurt knew that his tongue was just as sharp as his and that it would take some clever strategy to get him to back off, but Kurt was prepared to go to war for Kellin, whether or not he wanted him to.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Warning, there is some sexual content in this chapter, that is why this story is rated M, but thanks for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Convergence of Love

Since Kellin had begun his story, a few hours had past and they were both hungry, so they decided to get dinner. As dinner came to an end Kellin felt a strange feeling. He felt so close to Sebastian right now; he just wanted to spend the night with him.

"So, do you want me to take you home, or…"

"No I want to go to your house." Kellin was surprised at the quickness of his answer. He had admitted so much to Sebastian. He felt immortal, like nothing could touch him. If there was ever a moment to take this relationship to the next level, this was it and Kellin wasn't going to let it past. He had been through so much pain in his life and it was time for Kellin's happy ending.

Sebastian signature smirk crept across his face it made Kellin blush. Here was Sebastian, a prowler who could be with anyone, sitting right next to Kellin. He had no doubt that Sebastian had not prowled since their meeting and that made Kellin beam with pride. He knew Sebastian could change and he was glad that he was the guy he did it for.

"You are truly something else. My place it is and it's a good thing that both my parents are out for dinner with my half-brother Jean."

Kellin couldn't help but be excited at the idea of having a night alone with Sebastian; he felt so close to him, but he wanted more.

They arrived at the Smythe estate just before 10pm. Kellin took in the sight of a quaint bungalow style home. It was perfectly framed by hanging baskets of flowers and an old oak tree. The grass seemed so green that it wasn't real. Everything was perfect, just as he had pictured.

Before they could even get in the door, Sebastian had his hands on Kellin's hips. He pulled him in and kissed him with all the passion and vigor of a romantic novel. They struggled to get to his bedroom while not letting go of each other.

The passion between them was like nothing Kellin ever felt. He ripped at Sebastian clothing like they were hurting him. He needed to release the sexual beast beneath the clothes. What he found beneath was astounding. Sebastian, while not being a walking gym, was very fit. Kellin could see that every muscle was defined. He could outline his abs and he could feel his leg muscles twitch with the lightest touch.

Sebastian was much gentler with Kellin. He pulled his shirt of with ease and revealed softly chiseled chest and a flat stomach. Kellin was not a gym rat, he could never bring himself to make that kind of commitment, but he did plenty of yoga and liked to dance. Sebastian peeled of his pants and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced softly inside their embrace.

Kellin travelled down his chest giving soft gentle kisses as he went. He eventually made it to his hips and he could feel his hardened erection underneath his boxers. Kellin was ready; he wanted to see Sebastian completely naked and vulnerable. He pulled his boxers of and was in awe of his overall physique. Kellin truly loved this boy; he could feel it in his heart.

Kellin must have been taking too long because he heard Sebastian's guiding voice tell him that he would guide him through this, that he didn't have to be nervous. That made Kellin melt. He eventually knelt back down and took Sebastian in his mouth. He was warm. Kellin just copied what he saw on the internet and it must have been working because Sebastian was like putty in his hands. With every stroke, Sebastian let out these seductive moans that only made Kellin work harder.

Out of nowhere Sebastian removed himself from Kellin's mouth, he picked him up and tossed him on the bed.

"I think it's time that you got the star treatment," He said, a devilish smile plastered on his face.

Before Kellin could even resist, Sebastian had him fully naked and in his member in his mouth. This was Kellin's first sexual experience, but my God was it amazing. He understood why Sebastian had been putty in his hands. The way he moved his tongue made Kellin loose feeling all over his body, except down there. It was like everything else ceased to exist and only he and Sebastian existed in this room.

Sebastian must have sensed that Kellin was close because he removed himself from his erection and moved back to kissing him with all his passion.

"Are you ready? We don't have to go any further if you don't wa…"

"No," Kellin cut him off. "I want you."

Sebastian gently moved him into position, lifting his legs. He removed a condom from his draw and slowly put it on, knowing that Kellin was watching. He lubed himself up and readied himself just above Kellin. He rested himself at Kellin's entrance and slowly began to push. Kellin expected to feel pain, but all he felt was pure bliss as Sebastian slowly entered him. They were finally together in every sense of the word.

"I love you Sebastian Smythe," He said, a mixture of moans and syllables.

"I love you too, Kellin Hugo."

This was how it was supposed to be, Kellin thought. Here he was in pure heaven with the man he loved. He had no secrets with Sebastian. He was himself and he was happy.

It was only a matter of time until they both climaxed together in a fit of euphoria and passion. Sebastian collapsed on top of Kellin and together they slept intertwined in each other's love and limbs.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

Sebastian was the first to rise the next morning. He gazed upon a sleeping Kellin who was curled in his comforter. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. Sebastian was glowing with pride. He took a quick shower and threw on some PJ's and went down to make some breakfast for Kellin.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw his mother there, a prideful look upon her face.

"So, how long has he been here?"

"He's been here since last night, I think I'm in love mom."

She had tears in her eyes. "I'm glad to hear that dear, you deserve to have some love in your life. Now, a special boy deserves a special breakfast so you better be prepared to deliver," she chuckled.

"Oui, maman. Seulement le meilleur pour mon énigme." His mother loved when he spoke French to her, it reminded her of her home in the South of France with fields of bright purple lavender and fresh seafood.

"Good, I didn't raise you any other way."

This is what love was supposed to feel like. It felt just like home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Unknown Battle

Last night had been magical for Kellin. He was glowing as he sat at the Smythe family table and devoured the amazing breakfast in front of him. How did Sebastian know that he loved eggs over easy with a side of crispy rye toast, but Kellin didn't really care. He was enjoying himself, enjoying the moment. He wished he could just stay here forever.

Kellin did feel bad about he had treated Kurt a few days ago. He understood now that Kurt only wanted to help and that it was wrong of him to react so harshly to Kurt's helping hand. It was time that Kurt knew the truth. If he was to save his friendship with him, it would require complete honesty, plus, a song never hurt and Kellin knew exactly how to win back Mr. Kurt Hummel.

-That Monday in Glee Club-

"Okay guys, Regionals are two weeks away. Do we have any ideas for the acoustic number?" Mr. Schue always had a way of waiting until the last minute to choose a set list, but it apparently worked because this club was the reigning regional champions from last year.

"I do." Piped Kellin.

"But Kellin, you won the solo competition and we decided to the big group number around your solo." It was funny how Mr. Schue seemed angry with him for having an idea.

"Yes, but I would like to give up that spot to the second place winner, Ms. Rachel Berry. She deserves it because she's been in this club much longer than I have." Kellin felt disgusted by that response. Nobody deserved it less than Rachel Berry. She was a prideful self-righteous twat. From day one she pretended to be his friend just to do duets with him, but as soon as he beat her, she turned against him, but he had to act friendly, he wanted this duet.

"Thank you for finally recognizing my talents Kellin." God he could almost vomit at the sound of her voice.

"You're welcome Rachel, but I have an idea for a duet for the Acoustic number."

"Oh, okay then. What was your idea?" Mr. Schue seemed glad that Kellin appeased Rachel because she never let him forget that she wasn't chosen.

"I think we should sing a song by The Civil Wars. It's powerful and the harmonies would wow the judges to no end."

"What a great idea Kellin, who would you sing with?"

"Of course I would sing with Kurt."

If only Kellin could have taken a picture of Kurt's face to show him later. It was priceless; the mixture of shock and excitement was hilarious. What little color he had in his face drained away and was replaced by a rosy pink color. Kellin had to fight back his laugh; this was the Kurt he loved, the Kurt that was his best friend.

"Me? You don't want to sing this with Santana or Mercedes?"

"No, I think that would be to obvious, or voices melt together perfectly and or chemistry would just put the performance over the top."

Kurt was clearly shocked, he had no idea what Kellin was up to.

"It's settled then, the Acoustic duet will be performed by Kurt and Kellin, Rachel gets the solo and The Treble Tones will perform as well. Guys, we are set for regionals!"

When glee club ended, Kellin didn't wait for Kurt to come up and question him. He walked right up to him and began his apology.

"Kurt, I am really sorry for how I acted last week. I was going through a tough time and you should know what was really going through my head."

"No Kel, you were right. I was pushing to far into your own life and that wasn't right of me."

They hugged each other like true friends.

"But Kurt, I want you to know me. If we are to be friends, it is only right that you do."

And so Kellin proceeded to tell him the condensed version of his experience with his father's suicide. He was proud to say that he did not cry this time. Telling Sebastian had made it so easy to open up.

"I'm so sorry Kel," Kurt began, but Kellin cut in because this encounter wasn't about him.

"Don't be, I am doing a lot better. I'm dealing with my feelings and, thanks to Sebastian, I have now told two people outside my family. I am proud to say that I am happy for the first time in a very long time."

Kellin noticed that Kurt looked away when he mentioned Sebastian, but Kurt assumed it was because of their past.

"He's changed you know. He loves me and I love him."

"I know," Kurt said. "So why give up the solo. It couldn't be because you felt like you didn't deserve it over Rachel."

"Of course not, she doesn't need any addition to her ego," he chuckled. "One, I wanted to apologize and the duet was my gift to you. You deserve to have a spotlight at regionals, you are amazing, much better than Finn and two, I have a song that I want Sebastian to hear and I knew you would be the perfect person to sing it with since he is with The Warblers."

"Well I am flattered, but what song did you have in mind. I am not very familiar with The Civil Wars."

"I wanted to sing, Dance Me To The End of Love. You'll love it, just trust me."

Kellin took Kurt's hand and led him to the Auditorium. They then practiced well into the night. As they sang, Kellin couldn't help but feel that Kurt was hiding something from him, but he was not about to confront him, this was not the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: It Shouldn't Have Come To This

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at how is weekend had turned out. He was king of the world. He had Kellin, he had The Warblers, and he soon would have a regionals title even if it meant crushing his sweet enigma and The New Directions.

Sebastian grabbed his coffee and sat at a booth near the door, this was only going to be a short break at The Lima Bean; he had Lacrosse practice and coach hated when he was late.

After a few warming sips, Sebastian noticed that Kurt had entered the Lima Bean. It was strange that Kurt was here on the weekends, he never ran into him before. He looked like he was on a mission and soon it became clear because Kurt locked eyes with Sebastian and immediately walked up to him.

"What is your problem Smythe?" Why was he so angry, he and Blaine have been over for some time now.

"Maybe it's the fact that you gave up to easily with Blaine," He shot back. "I like a challenge, hot stuff, and you made it too easy for me." To be honest, Sebastian loved having these talks with Kurt; he kept his mind sharp and his tongue even sharper.

"Oh grow up you whiny little ferret, this has nothing to do with me. You need to back off Kellin, he isn't like other guys and he deserves more than what you give the usual guys your with."

Sebastian was surprised Kurt knew, but he wasn't ashamed and nothing Kurt could say would change his feelings for Kellin.

"Excuse me, and since when is it any of your business what I do. I'm hurt Porcelain, you don't think that maybe this is real and that your just to ashamed to admit it. I can see it in your eyes. You have feelings for him, but guess what? He's not with you, he's with me and we are happy together. For the first time I don't feel the need to fill my nights with faceless men. I only see him Kurt and nothing you say can ruin that."

By now Sebastian was on his feet and the whole place was looking at them, but Sebastian wasn't about to let Kurt get away with his accusations. He didn't know him; he didn't know what he went through in his past.

Kurt was stunned silent.

"Yeah, people change Kurt, but obviously not you. You are still the jealous kid who thinks any guy he flirts with is obligated to date him."

"People don't change Smythe, I've seen your type before. You find someone like Kellin and for a while it's magical, but sooner or later you break. Those faceless men will haunt you again and it will only be a matter of time before their siren songs call you back."

With that, Kurt walked away, but before he got far, Sebastian yelled to him, "You're wrong Kurt, I love him."

He stopped immediately seemingly frozen in time, he did not turn around, and he did not yell back, he just stood there. After a few moments, he continued his walk out of Lima Bean leaving Sebastian standing alone.

Sebastian had to sit down and catch his breath. He was so angry right now; he just wanted to punch Kurt in the face. How dare he judge him. Kellin was his life right now, but what if Kurt was right?

The room began to spin and Sebastian could not get a clear grasp on reality. Sebastian had been in love once before, when he was a freshman. It was with someone who was much like himself now. He told him that he loved only him and that his past was nothing to him anymore, but that was a lie, the men appeared again and his love slipped away. Sebastian thought that was what love meant, it was bursts of passion, but it was nameless and faceless.

Lacrosse practice was a blur and after he found himself leaving his phone in his car and entering the doors of Scandals. He had not been in this place since meeting Kellin, he had never had a reason to comeback, but tonight was different. He had to know if love was real.

He did not remember his name or what he looked like. He did not remember him leaving; all he could remember was seeing Kellin's face through it all. He felt nothing, he was empty and it was because he was not with his love. Sebastian sat up in bed and cried. He realized that he had thrown his life away just because he was scared. The thought did occur to not tell Kellin, but that made Sebastian feel worse. Kellin had to know, it was what he deserved.

Sebastian drifted in an empty sleep, no dreams, no nightmares, just his guilt cuddling up against him. His lost friend coming home to carry him away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: It Was Now or Never

Regionals were here at last and Kellin was really excited. He and Kurt had been practicing non-stop and he was sure that they would wipe the floor with Sebastian and The Warblers.

He had not seen Sebastian in a few days, but it was probably because he got competitive and wanted to make sure The Warblers were top notch. He hoped that Sebastian was paying attention during Kurt and his performance because it was all for Sebastian, every word.

The Warblers entered and Sebastian was nowhere in sight.

Kellin stopped Jeff, "Where's Sebastian?"

"I don't know, we haven't seen him in a few days, oh look there he is now."

Kellin turned to see Sebastian, not in his Dalton uniform, not even in slacks and a shirt. Sebastian was dressed in old sweatpants, and a ratty t-shirt. His eyes were blank and he looked like he had not slept in a while.

He ran up to him and attempted to hug him, but he was unresponsive.

"What's wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Sebastian looked at him, tears in his eyes. "I cheated Kellin. I had to know if love was real, I've been lied to before and I didn't want to do that to you."

Kellin was silent; he could not believe was he was hearing.

"I'm sorry Kellin, but I do want you to know that I never thought of him, I could only see your face, I could only hear your voice, you were the only one on my mind."

Before Kellin could even say anything, Sebastian turned and ran out. Tears filled his eyes as he walked backstage. He immediately went to Kurt and collapsed in his arms.

"I was wrong, he couldn't change. I let him feel like that," He sobbed.

"Its okay Kellin, your not at fault here, he was the one who threw it all away."

Kurt picked Kellin up and wiped the tears from his face.

"Do you still want to sing that song?"

Kellin forgot about their duet, but he thought to himself about all the times he ran away and hid because of something bad.

"No, Kurt. I want to sing that song and I have an idea, just follow my lead."

Kellin had to admit that it did not hurt as much as he thought. Sebastian had been his first love, his first romance, and his first sex experience and nothing was going to change that, but maybe his feelings were all wrong. He had attached himself to Sebastian after one night. Maybe he rushed things, but he could let that ruin Regionals for everyone else.

He walked on stage and let the sound of the guitars fill him. He let reality go, as he so often did. Kurt's vocals also filled him as well and he felt whole again.

_Dance me to your beauty like a burning violin  
Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in  
Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove  
And dance me to the end of love_

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him close. He placed his hand on his waist and began to sway slowly as he sang.

_Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone  
Oh let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon  
Oh show me slowly what I only know the limits of  
And dance me to the end of love_

As the music progressed, Kellin began to feel at home again. It was a familiar feeling just like when he was in Sebastian's arms. He looked into Kurt's eyes as their vocals danced around them.

_La la, la la la, la la, la la la, la la, la la la_

The feeling of his first few days in Glee Club came back. The sexy song he sang to show Kurt, his first song he sang to the boy with skin like Porcelain. He knew that he was in love with Kurt, it felt right.

_We're both of us beneath our love, and both of us above  
And dance me to the end of love  
Won't you dance me to the end of love_

The song ended and they walked off stage hand in hand. Kellin whipped Kurt in front of him and kissed him softly. It felt right. He felt home again in Kurt's arms.

Kurt was stunned but his eyes softened slowly and he embraced Kellin.

"This is what I wanted since the first day you walked into the choir room."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was jealous when Blaine and Quinn both asked you out and I was angry when I knew you were dating Sebastian, but I have to be honest Kellin."

"What is it Kurt?"

"I confronted Sebastian a few days ago."

Kellin stepped back, "What, why would you do that?"

"When Blaine and I were dating, the only thing Sebastian wanted was to get in Blaine's pants, I was worried that was all he wanted from you. When I went to leave, he yelled at me that he loved you."

Kellin was stunned and conflicted, Sebastian had admitted his love to Kurt, but why did he cheat? He did say that he had to know if love was real, but Kellin had to stop thinking about Sebastian, he was gone now. They had to be ready for the big group number.

After The New Directions performed it was time for The Warblers to perform. They walked on stage, looking defeated, with no signs of Sebastian.

Jeff stepped forward, the music began and Kellin instantly recognized the song. It was a song that he had showed Sebastian during the first few days of their relationship. Tears filled his eyes and he knew that Sebastian truly loved him, but things had changed.

Kellin looked over at Kurt and his eyes said it all. They told Kellin that he belonged with Kurt; the romance that entranced him from the beginning was where he belonged.

Kellin decided that he needed to see Sebastian though, he owed him the closure he deserved, maybe then he could put the faceless men behind him and find happiness with someone. He also had to thank him for all he had done. He was the reason he was confidant himself, that he was out to his mother. Sebastian had become a big part of his life and Kellin wasn't the type of person to let him leave on a bad note.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Lost in Nowhereland

Everything was a blur, the lights hurt his head and he didn't really know where he was. Suddenly all his thoughts and feelings rushed back.

Sebastian had been a mess since Regionals. He felt defeated and lost. He remembered that he was in France with his half-brother.

"You okay Bastian? You haven't left this room for what feels like months. Come on, your in the city of lights man! Get out there and live."

Jean was always so positive. He was much older than Sebastian, but unmarried. He was his father's son from his first marriage. He was tall, like all the Smythe men, and he had piercing grey eyes. He had a strong square jaw and the body of an elite Olympic Sprinter, but not even Jean could get Sebastian out of this funk.

"I came here to hide away from romance Jean, not find it. I know exactly where love is and it is sitting in a McKinley High choir room back in Lima Ohio and it wants nothing to do with me."

Sebastian couldn't even say Kellin's name without tearing up.

"Does he know that?"

"Don't give me that look Jean. And what about you, why aren't you 'searching for love?'"

"Because, little brother, I am not searching for love, but I've watched you grow up. You've always been searching for love, even when you were a prowler. You prowled because you were hoping that some boy would end it all and you found that, but here you are mopping around instead of being back home and trying to fix this."

"Maybe your right."

"Damn right I'm right, I am always right."

Sebastian laughed, leave it to his brother to be rubbing it in his face that he was right about his problem.

Sebastian knew what he had to do, he had to fix this and he had to show Kellin that he was ready for change. That he was ready to dedicate his life to the love that Kellin showed him was real. No more hiding away, Sebastian Smythe was getting the next plane to Lima. If he hurried he could catch Kellin at his graduation.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: It Feels Like Home

Kurt was so happy these days. He and Kellin were still together, The New Directions had won Nationals, and he was graduating and going to NYADA. Life was just amazing.

Today was one of their last Glee Club meetings and everyone chose a song that helped them say goodbye.

Kellin chose to sing a song by Fun. He thought that he should end with the band that started it all.

As Kellin sat on a chair singing his song, he couldn't help but look at Kurt. Kurt blushed and just held his gaze.

_It's a beautiful thing when you love somebody,  
and I love somebody.  
Yeah I love somebody_.

Kurt couldn't help but blush, the scared Kellin who walked through those doors had grown up so much. He was confidant in himself, he was proud of himself, and he stood up for his happiness. He loved him tried and true.

Kellin finished and the group erupted in applause, even Rachel was humbled by his performance, but nobody cheered louder than Kurt.

It was Kurt's turn to sing and so he waltzed to the front of the room.

This year had changed Kurt a lot. He always thought he could help people because of what he went through in life, but he realized that nothing that happens to you can help you help somebody. You can't hope to understand anybody but yourself. He was thankful that Kellin taught him that lesson.

Nowadays, Kurt just listened and offered the best advice he could; he didn't feel like he had to relate himself to understand. Kurt even had loosened up since he started dating Kellin. He didn't feel so uptight like he was with Blaine. He knew Kellin loved him for him. He drank a little from time to time, even let a swear word or two pass from his lips. He just felt more relaxed around Kellin.

For Kurt's song, he chose Perfect by Marianas Trench. Out of all the bands Kellin tried to get him to listen to, Marianas Trench spoke the most to Kurt, probably because of the singers high range, but mostly because of how every song made him think of Kellin and all the gentle moments they've shared together as they swayed in his room to the music.

Burt had been less than pleased when he first brought Kellin home. He thought he was a punk criminal, who was just looking to steal, but Kellin opened Burt up, he showed him that the tattoos and piercings did not change the person; they elevated the person because Kellin barred his souls in his tattoos, they all had a special meaning and it was fascinating to hear his stories.

As Kurt sang, giving everything he had, he came to the line that perfectly summed up his senior year. He had once hurt Kellin, but now he was making it perfect.

_And I swear now I'll still make this perfect._

He looked and saw happiness in Kellin's big brown eyes. Tomorrow was graduation and as far was Kurt was concerned, what ever happened after, Kurt would always feel at home with Kellin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Returning

The plane landed and Sebastian booked out of the airport and jumped into a taxi. Today was McKinley's graduation and Sebastian only had a few hours to make it to the high school before their graduation was over.

Sebastian had done a lot of thinking in France and thanks to Jean he was ready to face his problems head on. He was in love and he wanted to prove that to Kellin. What he had done was a mistake, a mistake he made because he doubted himself and his dedication to Kellin.

The taxi couldn't go fast enough, Sebastian tried to calm himself but he just sat in the back with his leg twitching. He hoped Kellin would forgive him.

* * *

Kellin's mother tightened Kellin's tie and helped him put his gown on. Today was graduation and Kellin was excited.

"You look so handsome Kellin, I am so proud of you." She had tears in her eyes and this made Kellin begin to tear up.

"Save it for the ceremony." Kurt could never resist messing with him whenever he got emotional.

"Shut it Kurt," he snapped before planting a kiss on his soft cheek.

"I am so sorry for not realizing your pain sooner, I should have come home from the beginning and I should have never let you stay with Aunt Linda. I am sorry Kellin, could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can Mom, you had to chase your dreams. None of this was your fault, I'm just glad that you are here now."

There was a knock at the door and Francine got up to answer it.

Kellin listened closely, "What are you doing here?" His mother sounded angry. He first thought it was Sebastian, since coming out he shared everything with his mother, including what had happened with Sebastian. "I just wanted to see my nephew before he graduated high school." Oh God, it was his aunt. "Your not welcome here Li…"

"Mom, can I speak to Aunt Linda alone?" She was shocked by his request and she painfully obliged. She did notice Kurt's concerned look and ushered him into the kitchen claiming she wanted a recipe or something.

"Yes, what is you want Aunt Linda?" Kellin was never going to let her hurt him again so any insult she had would fall on deaf ears.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry. I've done a lot of thinking and soul searching since that day and I come to learn that I have been wrong this entire time. You and your father aren't monsters… I am." She was crying and for the first time in a long time, Kellin felt sorry for this woman.

He hugged her long and strong before saying; "It is okay Aunt Linda, sometimes we get lost in the very thing that we think is precious and we forget to love ourselves and our family. I forgive you Aunt Linda."

"Thank you Kellin, I've been seeing a therapist, and I am worried that what I said hurt you."

"Yes it did, but I've been learning to talk about Dad's suicide more and I am beginning to forgive myself."

They both stood there in each other's embrace and they cried together. Kellin was happy that his Aunt had learned to forgive herself and open up to her family. He could feel the stares of his mother behind him and he turned to see her crying on Kurt's shoulder. Honestly she was the most embarrassing mother ever.

Today was going to be wonderful, Kellin's family was back together, he had Kurt, and he was graduating High School after the best year ever.

* * *

Sebastian arrived at the school just as graduation ended. As the graduating class passed him, he pulled Kellin from the line, luckily there were a few people between him and Kurt.

Kellin turned around, about to yell at whoever pulled him out of line, but when he gazed into Sebastian's eyes he fell silent.

He looked both sad and happy and that puzzled Sebastian.

"Bas, I've been looking for you for days, where have you been?"

He'd been looking for him? Butterflies danced around in Sebastian's stomach, maybe Kellin wanted to forgive him already.

"Kellin, I…" Kellin stopped him.

"No Sebastian," he started, "I will not take you back, but I forgive you. I know why you ran and why you cheated. Love has cheated you before hasn't it?"

Sebastian nodded.

"I love you Sebastian Smythe, you will always be my first, but I am with Kurt now."

The words hit him like knives, but when he looked into his eyes, you could not deny the happiness he saw. Kellin was safe and at home and that was all he ever wanted. He wanted Kellin to be proud of who he was and feel safe, he wished it was in his arms, but he was happy that someone made him feel safe.

"I know that, I just wanted you to know that I still love you and there will probably never be another Kellin Hugo in my life. So what's next for you?"

"Well, I am off to college in California, I got a full ride from USC. It will be tough, but Kurt and I will get through it, what about you?"

"Well, I am studying at the Sorbonne for a year, then I am transferring to UCLA to finish my undergrad in law, just like my father."

"I am happy for you Bas, you deserve to be happy."

And with that, Kellin walked away leaving Sebastian broken, but happy. He wasn't lying when he said there would probably never be another Kellin Hugo in his life and he hope there never would be.

He watched as Kellin reunited with a worried Kurt. He thought about how lucky the Princess was that he had a guy like Kellin and that if he ever ruined it, he would break his jaw in true Smythe Fashion.

* * *

Kellin turned and watched Sebastian walk out the door with his head held high. He was proud to say that Sebastian hadn't left on a bad note; he left knowing how grateful he was for all that he did. It was because of Sebastian that Kellin was out and proud and that he had the confidence to pick up the broken pieces of his life and try a relationship with Kurt.

Kellin did have to admit that the love he felt for Kurt was very similar to the love he felt for Sebastian, but he assumed that love was just comforting him as he began this long distance relationship with Kurt, it would be difficult, but he thought they could make it work.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Love is Reunited

It had been five years since Sebastian graduated from High School back in Ohio. He had become a successful lawyer for an environmental company in Portland, Oregon. He was alone, but he did not fill his nights with faceless men anymore. He left that all behind in high school. He had dated a few guys, but nothing that lasted, nothing could fill the whole his enigma left.

Tonight, however, he strolled beneath the Eiffel Tower and commented on how beautiful the night was. Each star was twinkling like a diamond and the tower was lit up like a tree on Christmas morning.

A week ago, Sebastian received a letter asking him to come to Paris tonight. It was signed Enigma, and Sebastian knew of only one person who he had given that nickname to, but why on earth would Kellin not sign it with his own name. They had kept in touch since college, and, as far as Sebastian knew, he and Kurt were still together. He guessed that Kellin wanted to tell him of their engagement and how he would be the best man, why else would he bring him to the city of love.

As he strolled down the sidewalk, the smell of fresh grass in the air, Sebastian hummed along to one of his favorite songs, You Had Me At Hello by A Day To Remember. Since meeting Kellin, Sebastian had really taken to his genre of music; the lyrics were always raw and powerful.

_What have I gotten into this time around  
I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to  
You had me at hello._

He stopped at the exact place the letter told him to be, but there was no one in sight. Sebastian suddenly heard music coming from somewhere and what happened next was a surprise, even to him.

* * *

Holy hell, he didn't even know if Sebastian was coming. It had been about 4 years since he'd last seen Sebastian Smythe and he was a tad nervous.

Since graduating high school, Kellin had graduated from USC with an undergrad in Chemical Engineering and a Minor in French Language. He now lived in Portland working for a paper company, just like his father.

He and Kurt were no longer together, their relationship fizzled out after a few months in college, but he had just received a note inviting him to the wedding of Kurt and Adam, another guy who went to NYADA. Their break-up was mutual and they were still really good friends.

Kellin dated a few guys here and there and some of them got serious, but like with Kurt, the feelings he felt became too familiar, like he had felt them with someone else. None of his relationships felt unique, they all reminded him of this first relationship with Sebastian.

A few months ago, while having sex with someone he picked up at the bar, an epiphany occurred. He, just like Sebastian could not remember what he looked like or sounded like, all he could see and hear that night was Sebastian. He knew this must be a sign so a week ago he sent him a letter asking him to meet under the Eiffel Tower in France.

As he took in the smell of fresh cut grass, he saw Sebastian walk by him. He still looked as handsome as ever; those soft green eyes and his devilish grin could still melt Kellin's heart.

Kellin started the music he had been practicing for this encounter. He wanted Sebastian to know one thing, that he loved him, just like all those years ago.

_There's so many things that I could say  
But I'm sure it would come out all wrong  
You've got something that I can't explain  
Still I try and try and let you know  
The first summer we spent, one will never forget_

Sebastian spun around and met Kellin's gaze, he instantly understood why he was singing. He walked over to him and joined in and, just like their first encounter in Scandals; they swayed to the song held in each other's warm embrace.

_We'll talk and talk and talk  
How crazy is it  
Someone could waste their whole life helplessly  
Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me_

_You still have all of my  
You still have all of my  
You still have all of my heart_

As the song came to an end, Kellin, just like the first night they met, stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sebastian with all the passion he had.

Sebastian leaned back, still holding Kellin tight, a permanent smile on his face.

"What happened to you and Princess, I thought you two would be together forever?" He said it as sarcastically as he could, trying to hide his enthusiasm.

"Well, we broke up a few months into college, I am actually going to his wedding in a few months. He is marrying a Broadway man in case you're wondering."

"Typical Princess, I thought he would have married a flying monkey from Oz." No matter how much he wanted to hide his smile Sebastian just could not. He was glowing and it made Kellin feel extra special.

"Funny Smythe."

They pulled apart and gazed up at the structure that defined French culture and grandeur. They marveled for what seemed like an hour but it was nothing more than a handful of minutes. A tingling on Kellin's hand suddenly broke his gaze that was fixed on the beautiful tower. Just slight touches of a finger tip at first, but soon it blossomed into the entangling of hands. The rush of emotion that he felt came to quickly for his brain to possibly process all at once.

Kellin glanced at their hands, still embraced, and slowly followed Sebastian's arm till their eyes met. This was the man that Kellin knew before, this is the man who in one small but romantic gesture laid himself on the line, put everything out there for him to judge on his worth. He thought he loved Sebastian before, but this look was new. It wasn't young love or passionate love. It was simple; they were the only two on the face of the planet at this moment.

This stood as a sobering moment; Kellin stared into his eyes and became lost. Sebastian's expression of fear and love was almost too overwhelming and Kellin blushed, at a loss for words. For years this man had been his rock, his guiding light, and at times, his one and only, he had also been lost, but now he's what he was meant to be. He was Kellin's and Kellin's alone.

Feeling nothing but the moment at hand, Kellin faced Sebastian with a small but growing smile on his face. One step forward and he was in his arms. Sebastian leaned in warping his arms around Kellin and, as he dose; he stares into Kellin's eyes.

Sebastian's face has relaxed and his smile had now surpassed Kellin's. Kellin can feel his body resting hot against his skin, his lips so close he could give a slight quiver at the anticipation. Kellin decided at that moment that Sebastian is taking to long and he goes in for the kiss. Their lips meet as if were always destined to be together, just like years ago, deep and intimate.

Kellin's heart fluttered at the explosion of passion and he felt weightless, a slight tear almost escaping the corner of your eye. It's as if this was their first kiss a thousand times over except this time not a nerve or tension was felt; it felt right, he felt safe.

When their lips parted, the last bit of breathe in his lungs was taken from him and he fall inward landing an even more intense kiss. Kellin soon found them sitting on the edge of the sidewalk re-discovering their first kiss over and over again. When the two of them came up for air they began to talk. They talked for hours upon hours and decide on a whim to elope in a small Parisian chapel at sunrise. Why wait and define their love.

A few hours later they arrived at a small church somewhere in Paris. They entered the chapel, signed the papers and stood together at the alter. They both spoke French reciting vows they had been practicing since the day they met in Scandals.

"En ce jour, je te prends, mon amour, d'avoir et de tenir, à aimer et à chérir, à rester en sécurité pour toujours dans mes bras, aussi longtemps que je vivrai." They both recited it like poetry they both had written in their hearts.

"Je fais." With that, they sealed their marriage with a kiss to rival all others.

That night they consummated their marriage like two virgins exploring each other for the first time.

Once again, they were connected mind body and soul. Kellin loved having Sebastian inside of him, he loved the connection and, as they climaxed, there was more than just euphoria spilling forth, there was love and passion and Kellin refused to ever let Sebastian go again.

After all the pain, after all the love, Kellin was finally where he was meant to be. He was in love and so was Sebastian and thank god it was with him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Big Day

Kellin looked himself over in the hotel mirror. The day was finally here.

Although he and Sebastian were already married, they wanted to take a more traditional route for the sake of their families and friends so they hid their marriage and pretended to be engaged.

"You look quite handsome, I am almost regretting not sticking it out in our relationship."

Kellin turned to see Kurt standing there, a sinister grin on his face.

"Oh shut it, you're just jealous."

"And you are full of it, but thanks for dropping that bomb on me at my wedding. I'm just happy that red wine stain came out or you would owe me a new Marc Jacobs shirt."

Kellin couldn't help but roll his eyes, "And thank you for not telling anyone."

Kellin walked over to Kurt and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "Now, could you help me tie this bow-tie you so graciously insisted on."

"You're lucky you're such a charmer."

Sebastian had no idea what Kellin was wearing today, they only decided on colors everything else was to be a surprise.

Kellin was dressed in a jet-black tux with a bright violet bow tie and handkerchief. Everything about this tux was custom fitted to accentuate his lean muscular frame. Although Kurt insisted on a classic dress shoe, Kellin refused to wear anything but the velvet Toms he bought when he turned 18. He promised himself he would wear them at his wedding and here he was, his foot against the cool cushioned sole.

As he rubbed his hands down his body he could not believe how soft everything felt and how unreal this moment was, but he quickly remember how real it was when he hit a sore spot just about his hip on his right side.

There, beneath the layers if silk and cotton lay a new piece of artwork. The tattoo was simple. It was two softly golden rings intertwined with a black equal sign above them and their names engraved onto the inside of each ring. The date beneath was from almost a year ago, the day they truly got married, but he knew not many people would notice.

Kellin was ready so he gathered his wedding party and his mother. They decided to walk down the aisle in unison, their wedding party proceeding them. The seating was set up so that there would be two adjacent aisles meeting at the altar.

Kellin was so happy that everyone looked incredible. Everyone was dressed in either a basic black suit or dress; they wanted themselves to be the center of attention. He gazed in awe at all the people he loved here today to celebrate what he knew to be true so many years ago.

He truly loved everyone who stood before him and he loved how each of their outfits was unique, but still fit into their color scheme. There was Kurt, his best man, in a classic suit complete with silk tie and designer jacket. There was Dieter who opted for a plain low-key suit, nothing to fancy. There were his two friends from college wearing matching single shoulder cocktail dresses, Kellin couldn't wait for the day those two ate their words and tied the knot, and finally there was Allegra. Kellin and Allegra met at Kurt's wedding. She was dating Jeff of The Warblers and she and Kellin instantly became friends. She was wearing his favorite dress of the evening, next to his mothers. It was made from a clean pattern less fabric. It was strapless, but it had black sheer fabric that cascaded from her neck to meet the dress. The dress was knee length and flowed outward from her waist. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched her spin around for the simple enjoyment of watching the dress spin with her.

Kellin then looked to his mother, tears filling her eyes.

"You know, your eyes never looked quite the same since you two broke up all those years ago. I am glad to say that all the joy has returned to your eyes. You look so handsome Kellin and I am so proud of what you've accomplished and who you've become."

"Mom, save the tears for the ceremony," he stuttered, tears filling his eyes as well.

His mother was perhaps the most beautiful woman in the world. Her dress had a smooth navy foundation with a beautiful navy lace that covered the dress and then flowed down her arms. The dress fit her like a glove and hugged her every curve until her hips, from there it flowed straight down. She was the only person in his wedding group that was allowed to wear anything but black.

Everything was set; it was time to see his love.

* * *

Sebastian rocked in place as he waited for his half of the wedding party to arrive.

'Of course they would be late', he screamed inside his own head.

He traced the buttons of his white tux. Sebastian always liked to be a little different and so a reverse tux just seemed to fit the part, only Sebastian was going for something more dramatic, so instead of a completely white tux, he opted only a white dinner jacket complete with a purple African violet, Kellin's favorite flower.

Just then a whole mess of former Warblers busted through the doors cheering. They were clearly excited to be here today. Jean walked up to him and pulled him in for a manly hug, almost breaking his spine.

"I am so proud of you little brother, you've grown so much. I can hardly remember you complaining in my apartment 5 years ago. See what a little faith and good advice can get you."

Leave it to his brother to take almost all the glory for his already existing marriage. Jean was the only one from his family who knew.

Sebastian's crew consisted of his best man Blaine, Jeff, his brother Jean, and his two friends from college, Laura and Ryan. He chose Blaine because of how close they had gotten over the years. They ended up going to UCLA together and they even joined a fraternity together.

"You know my offer is still open Sebastian."

"Haha Blaine, I'm sure your boyfriend would be thrilled. Besides, I don't want anyone else. Kellin is all I need."

"Its strange, out of all The Warblers, I expected you to be single the longest, but I can see it in your eyes. You are in love, and today, you make it official."

He embraced his best friend and gathered his group. Giving him one final cheer, they lined up, his mother on his arm. This was it.

* * *

Both Sebastian and Kellin walked out into shinning light of a crisp April day in Portland. Each of them flew out as much family and friends as they could afford. They didn't want anyone to miss this moment.

The chairs were simple and white with a small bouquet of callow lilies marking the end of each row. The lilies were Kellin's idea, he loved their unique shape and the way the petals wrapped themselves around each other, as did their love. The outsides were pure white while the insides were a deep plum and the stems were a bright green. Sebastian and Kellin decided on a pure white wedding, letting nature color their evening with beauty.

Both walked down the aisle, their mothers on their arms, each fixed in each other's gaze. They soaked each other in as if they hadn't seen the other in years. They kissed their mothers and let go as they joined hands at the altar. Nobody could deny the passion in their gaze as they locked eyes again. Everybody seemed to disappear; they were the only ones in this moment.

When it came time for their vows, both Kellin and Sebastian decided that song was the best way to express their love to each other. Music is what started their affair, it was what gave them passion, and they only saw it fitting that it defined their love for a second time.

Kellin extended his hand and Kurt placed a bright blue acoustic guitar in his hand. He put the strap over his neck and began to strum letting love guide his voice.

_This night is wild  
So calm and dull  
These hearts they race  
From self-control  
_

Sebastian began to tear up at the sound of Kellin's soft endearing voice with the lyrics of Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional echoing in the air.

_My heart is yours to fill or burst  
To break or bury  
Or wear as jewelry  
Whichever you prefer  
_

Sebastian would never break his heart, he already did that once and it was his biggest regret, but he was here now, and that is what mattered.

Kellin finished, a slight quiver in his voice, his eyes looking misty. It was Sebastian's turn to sing his heart out and Sebastian knew in his heart that this song perfectly described what he was feeling.

In typical Warbler fashion every person who was once a Warbler joined Sebastian up at the altar as he belted out Beside You, by Marianas Trench.

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I am right be right beside you_

As the notes hit Kellin, he broke a bit, letting the flood gates go and the tears slide down his face. Sebastian wasn't lying; he was perhaps being more honest than he ever was.

_I will stay.  
Nobody will break you,  
Yeah._

Sebastian was never going leave Kellin's side, just as Kellin would never leave Sebastian's side. No matter how angry, no matter how sad, they were in this for the long run.

When Sebastian finished the time came for them to officially announce their love for the second time.

Together speaking in unison in the language of love, they said, "Avec cet anneau, je vous prends à mon mari. Pour avoir et posséder, à chérir toute ma vie. A partir de maintenant jusqu'à la fin des temps."

They exchanged their simple gold rings, each engraved with the image of their voice saying 'Je t'aime', and they kissed.

The crowd went wild, but neither Kellin or Sebastian could hear any of it, they were to wrapped up in their own love.

This was perhaps the happiest moment in their lives, rivaled only by the birth of their daughter, Ariana Marcella, four years later, her beautiful strawberry locks and button nose melting their hearts each day.

Nightmares of guilt no longer plagued Kellin's nights, and the faceless men never returned to Sebastian's mind. The strength of their love overcame it all and in the face of something new, each of them found safety, love, and comfort in each other.


End file.
